walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabin
The cabin is a location featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It's first appearance is in "All That Remains", as a sanctuary for a group of survivors that Clementine comes across. It is the main location for the second half of "All That Remains" and was later abandoned by the refugees in "A House Divided". Pre-Apocalypse Rural North Carolina This cabin was located in the middle of backwoods North Carolina. Sometime after the outbreak, it was found and occupied by a group of refugees from Carver's community. Post-Apocalypse "All That Remains" After Clementine is attacked and bitten by Sam, she wanders into woods until being found by Luke and Pete. They bring her to the cabin where they and their group are living to have her bite checked by Carlos. He is unable to determine the source of the bite, and decides to lock Clementine in a shed for the night to see if she comes down with a fever or reanimates. However, needing to clean the wound and prevent infection, Clementine breaks out of the shed and sneaks into the cabin to look for medical supplies. After several close calls, she returns to the shed and stitches the wound. A walker, attracted by her pained screams, then attacks Clementine through the hole she made, forcing her to violently kill it with a hammer and alerting the other survivors in the cabin. Carlos agrees to bring her into the house and look at the injury, cleaning and bandaging it for her. Luke offers Clementine some food, and the two sit down to discuss her past. Nick also comes in to apologize for his antagonizing actions earlier that day. Rebecca later finds Clementine still eating, and threatens her to stay away from her and her husband. "A House Divided" After leaving Nick/Pete, Clementine returns to the cabin to find Carlos and Rebecca talking. They reveal that Luke and Alvin left earlier to find the missing group. Clementine explains what happened at the fish traps, and the two head out to find the others. Carlos entrusts Clementine with protecting Sarah. Clementine walks into Sarah's room to finds her with a camera, and the two take pictures of each other. Clementine reassures her about her father and can also teach her how to use a gun. Sarah then notices a figure walking back to the cabin. Thinking it's Luke, the two run downstairs to greet him. However, Sarah realizes that she recognized the figure from an earlier point in the apocalypse, and begins to panic. Clementine tells her to hide and goes to the door. The man introduces himself as George, and claims to be set up downriver with his family. He asks Clementine if she's seen the other cabin inhabitants, saying that they were members of his group and got lost. She denies any knowledge of them, but the man begins to search the cabin anyways. He eventually reaches Sarah's room, and finds a picture of her Clementine took earlier. Seeing through her lies, he asserts that Clementine shouldn't trust the group, and sees himself out. Shortly after, the group returns from the search and the girls tell them about the man. Carlos reveals his real name to be William Carver, the leader of a nearby camp they had escaped from before meeting Clementine. Fearing that he will return with more people and force them back to his camp, the group chooses to abandon the cabin and head for a distant mountain range, a 5 day journey. They pack as many supplies as they can and head out, deciding to first have Clementine lead them to where she left Nick/Pete. Inhabitants *Clementine - A newcomer to the cabin. Also the last surviving member of the Cabin Group. (Formerly) *''Luke'' - A young man and childhood friend of Nick. Became the de-facto leader of the group after Pete's death. (Formerly) *''Pete'' - An old hunter and uncle to Nick, and the leader of the group until his death. (Formerly) *''Nick'' - Pete's hot-headed nephew. (Formerly) *''Rebecca'' - A pregnant woman married to Alvin. (Formerly) *''Alvin'' - Rebecca's husband. (Formerly) *''Carlos'' - A doctor, and father to Sarah. (Formerly) *''Sarah'' - Carlos's daughter. (Formerly) *''Nick's Mother'' - Nick's mother and Pete's sister. (Formerly) *''Unnamed Bitten Survivor'' - A woman who died of the infection after arriving at the cabin. (Formerly) Deaths *Unnamed Bitten Survivor - Bitten and put down. (Confirmed Fate, Alive and Zombified) *Nick's Mother - Bitten by a walker and put down by Nick. (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *With Luke's death in "No Going Back", every member of the original cabin group is now deceased. *The cabin is located near a creek which the refugees used for fishing and was later the site of a mass shooting. Gallery S2 Clem Dinner Table.png ATR Cabin 1.png ATR House Group.png AmTR Sarah Cabin Door.png ATR Cabin 2.png ATR Cabin 3.png Alvin2.png ATR Cabin 4.png ATR Cabin 10.png ATR Cabin 5.png ATR Cabin 6.png Rebeccamirror.png ATR Mysterious List Of Names.png Sarah2.png ATR Cabin 7.png ATR Group Night.png ATR Nick Thumbing.png ATR Carlos Healing.png ATR Clem Luke Table.png ATR Cabin 8.png ATR Pete Dinner Check.png ATR Cabin 9.png ATR Clem Rebecca.png AHD Preview Group Discussion.png AHD Cabin 1.png AHD Cabin 2.png AHD Cabin 3.png AHD Cabin 4.png AHD Cabin 5.png AHD Search Party.png AHD Cabin 6.png Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Cabin Group